Synthetic and kinetic methods are utilized to determine the mechanism of inhibition of acid proteases by pepstatin. Objectives of this work include the discovering inhibitors with selectivity for one type of acid protease, and also correlating the inhibition of pepsin with its catalytic mechanism.